pokemon a hero emerges
by scartalaz
Summary: this is a story about a hero from the great pokemon war who finds hinself in the padora region an all new region of pokemon he must now travel through this new world with a boy named alex to save the pokemon world just as he did five thousand years ago and he has arceus to do it
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon A hero emerges

Prologue

In the year 701 the great pokemon war raged on many lives lost lands split apart all hope was lost so all the people could do is prayer to hope that good would shine down on them and the world would be saved. Their wish was granted a hero emerged this heroes name Zax with the sword on his back he would save the world from destruction. But he couldn't do it alone he needed the power of the creator of the universe and only a true hero could have this power of judgment. The hero Zax got it with the poekmon arceus by his side all who wished to still rage on with the war recieved their judgment and that is when he and Arceus were reconized as the great heroes of legend and their legend would be passed down to future generations. Especially to a boy named alex his mother told it to him all the time thats why he wanted to become a pokemon trainer so he could be just like the hero from the legend. That is how are story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon A hero emerges

Prologue

In the year 701 the great pokemon war raged on many lives lost lands split apart all hope was lost so all the people could do is prayer to hope that good would shine down on them and the world would be saved. Their wish was granted a hero emerged this heroes name Zax with the sword on his back he would save the world from destruction. But he couldn't do it alone he needed the power of the creator of the universe and only a true hero could have this power of judgment. The hero Zax got it with the poekmon arceus by his side all who wished to still rage on with the war recieved their judgment and that is when he and Arceus were reconized as the great heroes of legend and their legend would be passed down to future generations. Especially to a boy named alex his mother told it to him all the time thats why he wanted to become a pokemon trainer so he could be just like the hero from the legend. That is how are story begins.

Chapter 1 on a day like any other

On a day like any other young alex sat down to eat his breakfast which consisted of bacon pancakes and eggs a delicious breakfast he always thought. His Mom enjoyed the praise it made her feel happy to hear that from her son. Alex was always kind and caring but their was something special about today for him this is the day alex would become a pokemon trainer getting his first pokemon an on his way to becoming a hero. It was his dream as a little boy to become a hero of legend as well but it was a child fantasy alex thought it was silly how he used to think. After breakfast alex pushed in his chair and ran upstairs he had gooton up extra early because of all his excitment. Alex put on his clothes grabbed his pack went downstairs gave his mom a hug goodbye then left he would be gone for years thought his mother.

On his way to professer evergreens lab he noticed a man in wierd clothing they were black and red and he was holding on his back what looked to be a giant sword with a smaller on gripped in his right hand. Noy only was that weird but their was dried up blood all over him was it his or someone elses regardless alex said to himself that he couldnt leave him like this. So alex swung the mystery man over his shoulder and continued to professer evergreens lab. The strange man started moaning alex thought he was in his twenties but as stupid as he is he cant realize that he is only 16. when they reached liva town alex walked straight to the pokemon center to get the man help nurse joy rushed the man into the emergency and began to operate.


	3. Chapter 3

with alex worrying about the boy he charged right into the room where the surgery had been taking place in his surprise he was awake the boy had awoken so soon as well. Where had he come from and why was this strange boy here just when alex was about to walk into the room the boy stood putting his hand on his back feeling it. "Where is my sword the strange boy yelled". No reply from anyone in the room he had this death glare on his face with police with their handguns on him the boy dashed out the window breaking it and running of into the distance. A search was then put out for zax (the strange boy). All lost and alone in a deep forest zax broke into tears.

Chapter 2 The forest of destiny

As zax felt his eyes closing he fell asleep in the rain finding himself in the morning in a strange cave what had happened to him in the backround more qeustions aroused when he heard strange voices strangers he had never seen before they were little kids and they were battling. totodile use watergun grovyle leafblade tooo

"hah thats another win for me bor you need to evovle your pokemon like i did" bragged the older boy. As zax aw the little boy in the break of tears he rose up and sent out his pokemon "arceus i chose you" zax yelled. oh a challenger huh you want to face borother one or two "ill face the grovyle" zax said. The older boy sent out his grovyle and was ready for battle even though arceuses big form didnt scare the boy he was in for a treat. "Arceus use judgment" siad zax. The grovyle fainted and wouldnt get up even after being saved by this child zax passed judgment on him. After the incident alex finally found the cave and saw zax fast asleep huddled with the boys.

Meanwhile in the outer desert of tycanos... "master we have the location of the hero and are sending the houndooms out to recover him" said the hologram woman, "Very good i will need to be kept updated on this situation after all the holder of arceus is a force to be reckoned with". In the air alex noticed a couple of ships that looked like something out of star wars what were they just then alex noticed the houndoom charging threw the woods and imediatly ran towards the cave were zax slept. Yelling as loud as he could he tried to warn the three but they did not listen at that moment a gloom walked out of the cave with dust of sleep powder circling around it. "Go grovyle" alex looked behind him there stood a ten year old boy "arceus your judgment needs to be passed come on out" yelled zax. Arceus used his judgment attack which one hit ko-d the houndoom alex was baffled how could someone posses the legendary arceus its power was unimaginable. Who is this zax person why is he so strong more questions lingered in alex's mind as he was getting more confused.


End file.
